


crunch time

by Gaz042



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, adoptable story, life or death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaz042/pseuds/Gaz042
Summary: The Doctors and Yaz find themself on a ship that is about to lose all oxygen. The Doctors are unfamiliar with the mechanics of the ship. Who can they turn to for help?The Master finds himself infected with some nanobots when he originally tampered with the ship? Will he let them infect him or will he help the Doctors and all the people on the ship to help himself?
Kudos: 4
Collections: Adoptable Story (free for anyone to work with)





	crunch time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first post of the Adoptable collection. I am doing this because I want to share these ideas but don't have a beginning or end to them. So instead of just letting them rout in my head, I wanted to share them and let people work with them if they would like.

Yaz looked at the man in amazement. She shouldn't have been focused on him when everything was a mess. But as long as she knew the Doctor she had always been a woman. But here he stood, the Doctor, man. Long and lanky with short brown hair. 

He rambled on. That same familiar tone that she found she was in a trance, smiling as she watched him. 

"You really are the Doctor," Yaz said before she could think better of it. 

"Well yeah, I did say." He briefly turned to her before rambling on. 

"Yeah, it's just that. I’m just so used to you being a girl." Yaz said, feeling her cheeks getting red as she spoke. 

He squinted at her. "Really!?" But before he could say anything a woman burst into the room. The Doctor, the one that she knew all too well.

"Ok, I got some good news and I got some bad news!" The Doctor said as she tried to catch her breath. "We have limited oxygen, there are hundreds of people who may die, we are on a ship where the TARDIS can't translate and I have no idea how to use this operating system. Oh yeah." Pulling out her sonic, "This doesn't work."

"And the good news?" The other Doctor said, an eye raised.

She pointed to the man who was doubled over in the corner with a wide grin. "Because of him."

The other Doctor stared at her. "How does O being sick help us?"

"The better question is do we want to help him?" Yaz said as the Doctor walked over to where he was sitting. His head resting in his hands. 

"What makes you think I'll help you." He said through gritted teeth, veins pausing on his temple. 

"Don't take this the wrong way." The younger Doctor asked. "But how could he help? If you are really my future self you know how clever I am. If I can't figure it out I doubt he's going to be able to. No offense." He said quickly as O was able to raise him long enough to glare at him.

"Again, why would we want to help him," Yaz repeated herself. "If you forgot he tried to kill us." 

The Doctor kept her eyes on him. "What do you say? Want to help team TARDIS and all the people aboard?"

He glared up at her, face red with pain. The worlds, I would rather die forward at the tip of his tough but never came out. Double back over the clutching at his stomach in pain. 

When he looked back up he had a devilish grin on his face. His deadly cold eyes piercing threw her. "Say it," he snarled. "If you want your little pets to live, say it." 

"You are benefiting from this too." She said, almost in a way that was as cold as him. When he didn't budge she threw her arms up. "I don't know what you want." 

The younger Doctor slowly walked over to the two of them "O? Have you been here before. Do you know how their computers work?" 

He shook his head, "no."

"Why can't you do it?" Yaz quickly interjected. "I mean one Doctor is great. I'm sure the two of you can figure it out. You can't trust him."

The younger Doctor grew ridgit, the realization of who was in front of him washed over. "You can't be, I saw you die."

A burst of manic laughter came over him. "You're going to have to be more specific than that. I think my count is at about 95 now'."

"Well?" He asked, giving the Doctor the same cold icy glare. 

"Well considering we both more or less said even with the two of us we are not going to be able to do it." She sighed, feeling physically Ill just saying that. 

The two locked into a staring contest. "Fine!" He broke first. "But help me up." The Doctor put her arm around his waist helping him stan as the four of them left the room.


End file.
